Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5}{p} + \dfrac{2}{p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{5 + 2}{p}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{7}{p}$